Red Snow
by yukixed
Summary: You were the one who left me first, Misaki...


Red Snow

Story by: Yuki

Author's words: Story focuses on Fushimi's point of view a lot more than Yata's.

* * *

The jazz music rang inside his head and words of reproach came to face him wherever he went. Fushimi Saruhiko was in the worse mood, ever. He leaned against the chair of the old bar he had never once been to since he was always staying in yet, another bar. It was a bar that he was not to ever enter again. Fushimi began to sip his wine down slowly and heaved a long sigh of despair. Who cares if he was still underage? Who cares if he left Homra? Who cares if he chose to join Scepter 4? Only one did, and he made that one person hate him.

They say sometimes hate comes as a stronger emotion than love and perhaps that is true. It was just today that Fushimi realised that because he had just made the person he loved the most hate him. The intense glare of despise sent tingling chills up his spine, Fushimi was excited and happy that at last, the person he loved had his eyes on him. It was an emotion that was only directed at him and him alone. But all at the same time, he felt a prick in his heart. No matter how twisted he was, Fushimi was just like anyone else, hurt because he couldn't get the attention of the one he loved by any other way.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, he gulped down his third glass. Things could never have been better and worst at the same time. Fushimi himself was a person full of self-conflict, the reasons behind his actions always seem to be the opposite from his actions.

"Saru-kun."

It was a familiar voice.

He turned back to see another hateful face, Tatara Totsuka had just came to look for him. To be honest, he didn't really hate Tatara, but the way Tatara called him always seemed to blow a landmine.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to talk since you won't be at the bar from tomorrow onwards."

Fushimi flinched a little. Tatara wasn't one to pick fights, but Fushimi couldn't help but feel irritated by everything that was happening. He shot a glare of anger at Tatara indicating for him to keep quiet and leave him alone which instead, made Tatara smile even more.

"Looks like you're not that depressed as I thought after all."

"Ha?"

"… Misaki cried."

Fushimi felt his heart plunge. He was expecting this to happen, but he never would've thought that hearing about it actually happening would make him feel so upset. All he wanted was for Yata to look at him…

"By doing this, you do know it means that he's going to rely on Mikoto more, right?"

"… But this is the only way he will look at me. If love won't work, I'll use hatred. If hatred doesn't work, I'll use force. If force doesn't work, I'll lock him up for life."

Tatara stared at Fushimi for a while before muffling his laughter.

"What?"

"I-it's nothing."

Fushimi was a lot more simple-minded than he thought and Tatara, obviously, had long guessed why he left. He liked Fushimi as a friend, very much because he was straight-forward in professing his thoughts yet he picks ambiguous words to depict his actions. To Tatara, Fushimi was a simple-minded yet easily misunderstood person. Unlike him, Mikoto was a person who uses actions more than words and he usually says the opposite of what he thinks.

"Saru-kun, it's alright if you want to leave. Just know that you can always call me if you want to know anything, of course including about Misaki."

Fushimi felt an anonymous sense of ridiculousness coming over him; Tatara was sticking his nose into someone else's business more than he usually does. In the first place, he didn't have anything to gain from helping Fushimi so why?

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to help you and Misaki."

"Then go away."

"So evil."

The two started to drink together and although the night was still long, Tatara was knocked out after just two glasses of wine. Fushimi let out a sigh and carried Tatara on his back while walking in the snow… He suddenly remembered Christmas was arriving and that this year would be the first Christmas he would be spending without Yata ever since Junior High. Making his way back to the bar he just left, Fushimi was greeted by a tiny figure from the back door.

"What are you doing here, Misaki?"

Yata glared at him with red swollen eyes.

"Pass Totsuka-san over."

"You can't carry him."

"Don't step inside the bar. Never again."

Fushimi couldn't help but smile a little seeing how Yata was trying to control his emotions but he felt like his heart just sank even more after seeing his swollen eyes.

Yes, this is how it should be, Misaki.

"Call Kusanagi-san or Mikoto-san."

Yata shot him a glare before going in to get Kusanagi. Kusanagi came out a little later and carried Tatara in before going back. He beckoned Yata to go back in and take care of Tatara before starting their conversation.

"Totsuka-san knows."

"I won't be surprised; that guy always seems to outwit the rest of us."

"You'd want him to make sure he doesn't go around telling people why I left Homra."

"No worries, he won't."

"Take care of Misaki for me and Totsuka-san."

"It's rare for you to be concerned about other people apart from Misaki."

"It's not that… Totsuka-san just keeps getting into trouble wherever he goes and Misaki will be sad if he's gone so… Argh, don't make me say it."

"Alright, I know what to do."

Fushimi waved as he left, carefully peering into the window to see Yata one last time.

You may hate me, Misaki. But I will love you, no matter what you do… Even if you kill me…

The very next year, Tatara had passed away and it wasn't until the start of the whole fiasco did Fushimi find out about it.

"So Totsuka-san died…"

He flinched a little hearing about the news of Tatara's death. No matter what, Tatara was still one of his ex-comrades and of course, someone he more or less considered a friend. He was nosy, talkative and irritating but a nice guy at the very least. Yata probably cried when he died too… Fushimi couldn't do anything; he was now with the Blues, whatever happened to Homra didn't concern him. He just had to keep moving on with the same reason he left Homra.

* * *

Just then, Fushimi felt an excruciating pain coming from his stomach bringing him back to reality.

He lay on the ice-cold snow as the red liquid began to dye the area around him red. Fushimi felt his consciousness fade… Had he been remembering the past? Was the fight over? What happened between the Red and Blue King?

"Saru! Hey, don't scare me!"

Fushimi opened his eyes to see Yata kneeling right beside him with a worried face. It was then that he realised his blue uniform had blotches of red all over and that his body was covered in wounds.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you… I didn't mean to stab you over and over again!"

Yata was crying in pain; he didn't want any of this to happen. The two had been escorting the students out until the Colourless King took over Yata's body in an attempt to escape. Fushimi tried to stop him but it was impossible to prevent the Colourless King's escape and protect Yata at the same time… All he could do was defend without attacking.

Fushimi would gladly fight "Yata" but not the Colourless King who was controlling Yata's body. There's no way he would hurt Yata if he wasn't fighting Fushimi of his own accord.

"You idiot, why are you crying?"

"It's not like I wanted to cry, you traitor!"

But Yata was still crying; he couldn't stop. Fushimi smiled in response to Yata's tears, they may be enemies now but today was the first time they worked together since he last left Homra. He felt their partnership return again…

Fushimi put his hand on the top of Misaki's head and pushed it down, forcing their lips to meet for that split second.

Weren't you the one who betrayed me first, Misaki? You made my world revolve around you, you made me enjoy the times I had with you, you made me interested enough to enter Homra, but you took your eyes off me whenever I was with you.

The next moment, Yata felt the strength of the push lighten as Fushimi's hands fell on the ground. His eyes were lifeless and his body was as cold as ice… Yata's face cringed and his body trembled in fear…

"Hey Saru… Saruhiko, get up… Don't close your eyes, please!"

Yata let out a cry of despair, was this… the end?

* * *

Fushimi felt something heavy lying on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a room of white…

Am I alive?

Fushimi spotted the orange-haired tiny figure lying down on him… Had he been waiting for Fushimi to wake up this entire time?

"Misaki…"

He touched Yata's hair… Fushimi missed the times he was in Homra when he got to touch Yata's hair and share his ear-piece, those were his happiest and most painful times.

"Saru… hiko? Saruhiko! You're awake!"

Yata soon became awake after having realised someone was touching his hair… He was relieved to see Fushimi alive and couldn't hold back his tears.

"Idiot, why are you crying?"

Fushimi let out a soft chuckle as he muttered weakly. He could feel his entire body in pain and it was hard to even muster the slightest strength to move. How ironic; he left Homra to become stronger and protect Misaki but it seems the weaker one was he himself.

"I'm so weak."

"Eh?"

"I couldn't even do a single thing."

"Saruhiko—"

"I wanted the power to protect you but I couldn't do anything in the end. I'm sorry."

Fushimi began to close his eyes, he was as powerless as he was back then. Negative thoughts returned as he drowned in them…

This is why Misaki couldn't "see" me; I was weak from the very—

At that moment, he felt a soft touch come upon his lips and as he tried to struggle, Yata's tongue entered his mouth. The burning passion conveyed through Yata's kiss made Fushimi speechless; he had no idea what was going on.

"The one who said be saying sorry… is me."

Tears escaped Yata's eyes as he remembered Kusanagi's words: "Fushimi left to get stronger and protect you." He should've known that Fushimi wouldn't have left for such stupid reasons; he was the one who brought Fushimi to Homra and left him alone in Homra. Yata should've realised how many times Fushimi had been left alone to withstand the silence and how much their distance had grown, but he didn't. Yata took Fushimi's company for granted and didn't realise how much pain he was in.

"I was the one who pushed you into a corner and made you leave."

"Misaki…"

"I'm sorry…"

Fushimi smiled a little… Maybe his efforts weren't for nothing? At least the person he loved was beginning to see him, bit by bit.

"Misaki, do you have my Scepter 4 uniform here somewhere?"

"Hmm? Ah yeah, it's right here."

Misaki opened the cupboard beside the bed and took out Fushimi's uniform. It had been washed and fixed after the fight but all the items were still kept where they belonged. Fushimi took out a wrapped box from inside one of his pockets and gave it to Yata.

"Christmas is long over but… Merry Christmas."

Yata opened the wrapping carefully and took out a pair of earphones. He held onto them tightly, promising himself to cherish them dearly.

"I don't have anything to give you back though…"

"It's alright. Just put the earphones back again and take the headphones off, so I can share them with you like I did before."

The two kissed and this marked the end of the long journey they had taken.

_"You can finally see me."_

* * *

Yuki: Heyyyy guys~ I was planning to upload this on Christmas but because I was busy I changed the ending to an after Christmas scenario. This fanfic does not apply to whatever happens to the final episode(I haven't watched it yet) because I was just putting one of my alternate ending thoughts into the fanfic.

I know the front doesn't seem to have much link to the back because it was more of focusing on the time Fushimi left till the last episode so yeahhh... It's my first time writing for this pairing so I wanted to write fluff(but yeah it still came off a bit angsty)... As one of my favourite OTPs and my current favourite OTP(of course including Aokise), I hope these 2 get together someday.

Tomorrow will be the last episode of K and so I hope everyone will enjoy this fanfic before the last episode.(which I guess will have some really angsty parts to it)

Thank you for the support to the fanfic "Merry Christmas" and other fanfics as well. I will try to continue updating/uploading new series of fanfics too.

Feel free to review and give me feedback anytime. You can PM me as well if you'd like to uhm, discuss or talk about OTPs /shot

See you guys soon~


End file.
